


Cookie Wishes

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies can lead to all sorts of good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Wishes

Bradley and Colin were lounging on Bradley's bed, watching some weird French sitcom on TV and eating small cookies when Bradley suddenly jumped off the bed, scattering the remaining cookies from the bag all over his bedspread.

“YES!! Yes, yes, yes! Finally!!”

Colin gaped at him before asking slowly with a voice usually directed at the very dense: “Err... what's up, Bradley?”

Triumphantly, Bradley held a cookie under Colin's nose. Or rather, two cookies. Two cookies fused together in a lumpy mass, but still undeniably two cookies. Lifting his eyes from the cookies with a raised eyebrow worthy of Richard, Colin shrugged. “Yeah, so?”

Bradley looked at Colin with clear disbelief. “What... you mean you've never found a conjoined cookie?!”

“'Course I have, but normally people eat cookies instead of waving them around and jumping like lunatics.”

Cradling the cookie to his chest, Bradley fixed Colin with the kind of look he reserved for people telling children that Santa wasn't real. “Colin... a conjoined cookie means you get a wish!”

Colin raised both his eyebrows. “Wow... then I've got loads of wishes to spend.”

Bradley shook his head with a sad look. “No, Colin. You can only make the wish as you eat the cookie. When the cookie is gone, so is the wish!”

“Oh,” said Colin, not sounding half as upset about it as Bradley looked. “Well then, go ahead! Make a wish!”

Smiling like he was at least ten years younger, Bradley sat down on the bed again with his precious cookie and closed his eyes. “I know just what I want.” Then he bit into the cookie with a look of deep concentration on his face, holding it until the cookie was gone.

Colin kept looking at Bradley's smile and couldn't help but ask: “Do those cookie wishes ever come true?”

Bradley laid back on the bed, crushing a few cookies and folded his hands behind his head. “Sure. I mean, not the world peace ones. But if you keep your wishes realistic, they definitely come true!”

“Really? All right then, give me an example!”

The smile turned stupid when Bradley sighed and mumbled: “Well... Once, I made a wish that Sheila in Year Two would kiss me. And the next day she did.”

“Wow. Really?”

Turning to Colin with a wide grin, Bradley snorted: “Sure. 'Cause I paid her 50p.”

Throwing a pillow at Bradley quickly turned into a howling, flailing pillow fight, spreading cookies and loose feathers all over the room. When they finally collapsed on the bed, breathing hard, Colin asked: “So... what did you wish for?”

“Can't tell you that. Won't come true if I do.”

Colin chewed his lip for a second. “Can I guess?”

Bradley went suddenly quiet. “Uhm... I suppose so.”

In a smooth move, Colin darted his face towards Bradley's and placed a quick kiss on his lips. A slow smile spread over Bradley's face and his eyes twinkled at Colin.

“How did you know that's what I wished for?”

Smiling, Colin dove in for more. A few minutes later, Bradley mumbled: “I'm not gonna pay you 50p, though.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tli explained a few key things to me about Britain. Thank you!


End file.
